warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigerpaw (RC)
Tigerpaw 'is a dark brown tabby tom with darker stripes, big dark paws, and a darker tail-tip. He has a lighter muzzle, chin, chest, and underbelly, and yellow eyes. History In ''The New Clan Arc Exile He is listed in the allegiances as a kit of RiverClan, his mother being Snakespot. He is first seen hurling himself at his sister, Tinykit, along with his other sister, Leopardkit. They knock her to the ground and she squeals in fright, relaxing ever so slightly as she realizes they are her siblings. He scoffs that she is weak and pins her down easily with his big dark brown paws. Tinykit cannot escape his grip. Tinykit thinks how her siblings' and her apprentice ceremony would be soon. Leopardkit suddenly leans over to whisper in Tigerkit's ear. Understanding lights his gaze and he meows that he and Leopardkit have decided to let Tinykit have a chance to prove herself and that she should come and get them. Tinykit pounces on him. He is slightly shocked but instantly retaliates by biting her ear. Soon after, Snakespot appears at the entrance to the nursery, her yellow eyes gleaming with delight at her kits' fighting. She purrs that it was enough and that Leopardkit and Tigerkit need to come over so she can groom them, while Tinykit knows how to do it herself. He sighs with his bigger sister in unison. When Tinykit pads out of the den, it is noted that he, his other sister, and mother are already in the clearing, waiting for the ceremony to start. Tinykit explains to Yellowpelt and Snowear on how she got her scratches, that Leopardkit and Tigerkit attacked her and scratched and bit her. Tinykit spots Tigerkit, Leopardkit, and Snakespot in the middle of the clearing, in front of the Short Stump. She races over to join them. Finstar begins the ceremony by saying that he and Leopardkit have reached the age of six moons and it is time for them to be apprenticed. Twigwhisker questions this and asks that Tinykit is Tigerkit and Leopardkit's sister, and she should be getting apprenticed, too. The leader tells him she will get to that once the two are apprenticed, and after she's done glaring at him, she returns her gaze to the kits. When he is called up to come forward, it is noted he pads up more formally than his sister, as if trying to show her how it's done. He gets his name changed to Tigerpaw and receives Mudstripe as a mentor, to which Finstar hopes he passes on all he knows to him. When the leader is done with the ceremony, both toms touch noses and the apprentices' names are called out. When Finstar agrees to make Tinykit an apprentice when she is big enough, Twigwhisker says her siblings will be warriors by the time she's an apprentice. When Finstar exiles Snowear, she says that she'll pick Tigerpaw's new mentor when she leaves. Trivia * His new mentor is unknown. * He will go to the Dark Forest when he dies. ** This was confirmed by the author, Starry, because he never felt guilty about scarring his sister. He will also murder at least one innocent cat. ** It was also confirmed he will soon start to train there, though his mentor is unknown. * It is possible he inherited his aggressiveness from his aunt, Finstar (if that is even possible). Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mother: Snakespot: Living (As of Exile) Father: Unnamed tom: Deceased, residence unknown Sisters: Leopardpaw: Living (As of Exile) Tinykit: Living (As of Exile) Uncle: Mudstripe: Living (As of Exile) Aunts: Yellowpelt: Living (As of Exile) Finstar: Living (As of Exile) Ceremonies Category:Apprentice Category:Tom Category:Exile Characters Category:Alive Category:RiverClan